Circuit switches connect communication channels and provide exclusive use of the connections. For example, a circuit switch that connects a first voice terminal to a second voice terminal excludes any other terminals from accessing and using that connection. The connections provided by circuit switches may carry voice content or data content. Circuit switches may be provisioned by entering data into data base tables and/or tables stored in a memory of the circuit switch, for example in volatile memory, in non-volatile memory, and/or in secondary memory storage, for example on a disk drive. The provisioning of circuit switches may define how to route calls and define operational parameters. Examples of circuit switches include the Alcatel-Lucent 5ESS switch, the Nortel DMS-250 switch, and the Samsung SDX-100 switch, but it is understood that there are a large number of other known circuit switches.